Repaying Kindness
by Jaylie12
Summary: "You stood up for me against Karofsky.  I'm never going to forget that."  Sam/Kurt/Blaine friendship.  Spans season 2 episodes, Comeback to Born this Way.


Title: Repaying Kindness  
>Summary: "You stood up for me against Karofsky. I'm never going to forget that." SamKurt/Blaine friendship. Spans season 2 episodes, _Comeback_ to _Born this Way_.  
>Rating: T, just because all my stuff is rated that.<br>Category: Glee. Sam/Kurt/Blaine friendship. Teeny bit of Klaine  
>Disclaimer: I think it is obvious I do not own Glee. But I do enjoy playing in the sandbox.<p>

A/N: Prompted by MissScarlett21, so this is dedicated to you. :o)

This doesn't really have a plot, it is more an exploration of the relationship between Sam, Kurt, and Blaine. Because, one, Sam was cool to Kurt during _Duets_ and got into a fight with Karofsky in _Furt_, thus leading me to believe that these two would have a really cool friendship; and two, I figured Sam and Blaine made up pretty quickly after their "fight" in _Hold on to 16_ so there had to be some background there. And Quinn snuck in there, because I prefer nice Quinn over crazy Quinn. Guest appearances by New Directions and some of the Warblers.

...

Sam sighed as he turned onto the long driveway. The wrought iron fence on either side shimmered in the moonlight, and the ornate brick and stone sign set at the corner clearly read "Dalton Academy." Sam slowly drove down the path, scanning the printout that directed him to the correct entrance. Once parked under the bright lights that highlighted a three-story building, he stepped out of the car and retrieved his delivery from the trunk.

Several windows glowed and music filtered into the night. Sam retrieved his cell from his back pocket and dialed the number on the receipt.

"Hi," he said as soon as someone answered. "Pizza delivery."

"Great. I'll be right there," the other voice said before hanging up. Sam took a deep breath, flipped the hood of his hoodie over his head, and climbed the short flight of stairs to the door.

...

"Hi," Blaine greeted, one hand holding the door. Sam nodded, offering a polite smile.

"Large pizza, the works," Sam read off the box. "That's $14.76." He handed over the receipt, giving Blaine a moment to scan the details. As Blaine reached into his pocket, quick footsteps sounded behind him.

"Don't you dare pay," a voice instructed sternly. Blaine turned and Sam looked over the other boy's shoulder.

"Kurt, it's fine," Blaine attempted to placate.

"No," Kurt countered as he reached the door. "You got it last time." He deftly stepped in front of Blaine before the other boy could protest further, and proffered a twenty-dollar bill. Before Sam could duck his head, Kurt's eyes widened. "Sam?"

Sam smiled bracingly before quietly replying, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked awkwardly. Sam gestured to the pizza box. "Right."

Kurt took the box off Sam's hands, and Sam took the cash from Kurt, reaching into his pocket to make change.

"Keep the change," Kurt said.

"Thanks," Sam mumbled, embarrassed. He tucked the bills back into his pocket. Blaine slid the box from Kurt's hands silently, offering a brief smile.

"Oh," Kurt said. "Blaine, you remember Sam?" Blaine nodded, offering his hand. Sam took it.

"From McKinley, right?" Blaine inquired politely. "Sorry, I didn't recognize you earlier."

"No worries, man."

"You're far from home," Blaine commented.

"Got to go where the work is," Sam replied with a shrug.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked gently, smiling softly.

Sam glanced at the two boys' compassionate expressions, his embarrassment waning, and replied honestly, "Things could be better."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kurt said sincerely. "Do you want to come in?" Kurt asked kindly.

"Can't," Sam answered ruefully. "Still got another couple hours on the job." With that, Sam stepped back. "I'll see you around."

"Thanks for the pizza," Blaine offered again. Sam acknowledged his words with a nod and smile.

Before he could turn, Kurt spoke up, "Sam, why do you look like Justin Bieber?"

"I'll explain later," Sam said with a chuckle, eliciting a smile from Kurt. He headed down the stairs and waved just before he slid into his car, letting out a sigh of relief.

...

"Are things better?" Kurt asked quietly, despite the loud music. He sat down beside Sam. Blaine followed quickly, offering a wave of his cup in greeting as Sam looked at the two boys. Sam took another sip of his drink and returned his attention to the members of New Directions, who were well on their way to drunkenness. "So, that's a no," Kurt commented, assessing the other boy.

"You didn't tell anyone," Sam stated more than asked, eyes still roaming over the other occupants of Rachel's basement.

"Of course not," Kurt confirmed. "That's for you to share." Sam spared a sideways glance at the other boy.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kurt said easily. "You didn't have to work tonight?"

"Work's slow. They didn't need me." Sam took another sip of his drink.

"It's nice to have a night off," Blaine commented.

"Not when you're the only one making money in your family," Sam grumbled.

"Sam, what's going on?" Kurt asked concernedly. Sam looked at Kurt and Blaine intently before slouching further into the couch.

"My dad got laid off last month," Sam said, voice low.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt empathized. Before he or Blaine could say anything else, Sam downed the rest of his drink and stood.

"Whatever," Sam said, waving his now empty cup. "I'm going to get another drink." He headed over to the makeshift bar and wrapped an arm around Santana.

Kurt and Blaine shared a concerned look before Blaine said solemnly, "We should do something."

"What can we do?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I don't know," Blaine answered resignedly. "But we have to do something." Kurt offered a small smile.

"We'll think of something. For now, how about we let him enjoy his night?" Kurt glanced over at the small crowd surrounding Puck as he poured a round of shots.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed softly, eyes following Kurt's line of sight.

...

Sam jogged up the now familiar stairs to the Dalton Academy dorms, carrying his delivery. Blaine met him at the door with a wide smile.

"Hey, Sam," Blaine greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, man." Sam quickly passed four pizza boxes over. Blaine balanced the boxes carefully on one arm as he handed the other boy several bills.

"No change necessary," Blaine said, pre-empting Sam's attempt to reach into his pocket. Sam nodded his thanks.

"So-," Sam started, voice sober. Blaine steadied the boxes in both his hands and waited for Sam to continue. "My boss asked me what was going on here since we've been getting an order from you every weekend that requests that I be the driver."

Blaine sighed and a rueful smile flickered across his face. "You weren't supposed to find out about that."

"Well, I did."

"I just wanted to-," Blaine trailed off as laughter rang out behind him.

"Have a laugh with your friends?" Sam inquired, tone and expression now harsh. The laughter increased in volume, as did the footfalls on the polished floor.

"No!" Blaine refuted earnestly, sparing a glance over his shoulder.

"Finally!" David's voice rang out as he appeared behind Blaine.

"So impatient," Thad remarked. "It's only been 25 minutes, faster than the 30-40 minute window they said over the phone," he reasoned.

"Did you really time it?" Nick said, humor lacing his tone. The three boys exchanged looks and broke down with laughter. Blaine's amused cough quieted their mirth, and they took the pizzas out of Blaine's hands.

"Thanks," Thad said sincerely, smiling at Sam. David and Nick were already peeking into the boxes, inhaling deeply and sighing happily.

"Yeah, thanks!" David called out as Nick grabbed the box in David's hands and took off. The boys' shouts and laughter rang through the hall. Blaine and Sam shared amused expressions.

"They seem cool," Sam commented. "I remember them from Sectionals. David, Nick, and-?" Sam trailed off uncertainly.

"Thad," Blaine supplied. "And they are."

"Sorry about getting all-," Sam trailed off, ducking his head.

"No problem. I understand," Blaine sympathized. Sam looked up again, seeing Blaine's earnest expression.

"No Kurt?" Sam asked after a beat.

Blaine shuffled his feet before answering, "Uh, no. He's home this weekend."

"Ah. Everything okay?"

"I don't know," Blaine said honestly. "He kind of kicked me out of his room."

"Why?"

"We were just talking about sex and he freaked out."

"I would freak out too," Sam said. When Blaine looked confused, he elaborated, "You know he likes you right?" Blaine nodded reluctantly, though he still looked perplexed. "Well, how would you feel if the guy you liked was talking about your sexual experience?"

Blaine's expression turned conflicted then regretful, and he tucked his hands into his pockets as his eyes flickered away.

Sam took pity on the boy, saying gently, "Apologize for freaking him out and I am sure Kurt will get over it. You guys will be fine." Blaine looked up with a grateful smile. "I should get going," Sam said.

"Thanks."

"You bet." Sam jogged back down the steps and to his car, quickly heading out of the parking lot to finish his shift. It wasn't until Sam was back at the restaurant an hour later, logging in his receipts, that he realized Blaine had given him a $25 tip on a $60 order.

...

"What's all that?" Kurt asked as Sam grabbed several bags from the back of the risers. They were the last ones left in the choir room. Blaine was in the hallway, chatting amicably with Mike and a still slightly tearful Tina. Brittany and Artie had just left, still filled with excitement about their now-made-possible Brainiacs trip.

"Just some of my sister and brother's clothes," Sam replied as he stepped down. "I was hoping to pilfer some supplies from Home Ec class so I could fix them, but I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I could help," Kurt offered.

"Really?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Let me see," Kurt ordered lightly, extending his hand. Sam hesitated, so Kurt took two bags from the other boy's grasp. He tugged out each article, assessing the damage.

"Kurt, you don't have too."

"Do they just need some mending?" Kurt asked, ignoring Sam's protest and still sifting through the various pieces of clothing.

"These are getting small," Sam answered, holding up the last bag. "I don't know if there's any way to change them so they fit." Kurt took that bag too, surveying its contents.

"I can have the mending back to you tomorrow," Kurt said after a few moments. "I'll have to get your sister and brother's measurements for the rest. I can come by on our way back to Dalton."

"You must have homework to do," Sam said. Kurt dismissed the argument with a wave.

"Blaine and I did it all today," Kurt said. "So we'd have a free day tomorrow." Sam opened his mouth, but Kurt continued, "It's not a big deal, we were just going to relax and watch movies at home. I can do that and this at the same time."

Sam looked at Kurt's determined expression and finally conceded with a sigh. Kurt smirked, lifting his chin smugly. Sam could only smile his gratitude.

...

"There's way too much here," Sam said quietly, holding out the wad of cash as soon as David and Nick took off with the stack of pizzas.

"No," Blaine said with a slight shake of his head. "That looks about right."

"You slipped it by me last time, but this is-."

"Just take it, please," Blaine interrupted, voice earnest and insistent.

"I can't," Sam argued, holding the cash out further. Blaine retreated a step, refusing to take the money back. The two boys looked at each other in silence.

"I told him it was a bad idea," Kurt spoke up a moment later, having quietly approached and stopping next to Blaine.

Blaine spared Kurt a glance before speaking again, "No, look, it's the only thing I can do. I love Stacy and Stevie."

"You've only met them once," Sam said with an incredulous chuckle.

Blaine remained solemn, "Please let me help." Blaine's pleading expression had Sam glancing at Kurt, who offered an understanding smile.

"They teach you how to guilt people into doing what you want here?" Sam joked lamely.

"It's called 'being a friend,'" Kurt retorted seriously. Sam looked at the other two for a long moment. He took a deep breath.

"Thanks, man," Sam finally said, extending his other hand. Blaine took it, returning Sam's firm handshake.

"We'll see you next week."

...

The members of New Directions slid into the three booths at Breadstix, talking excitedly. Kurt tugged Mercedes onto the bench with him and Blaine, squeezing her arm affectionately. Blaine snuck a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek when Kurt caught him staring at his "Likes Boys" t-shirt. As soon as the menus appeared, conversation dimmed to the occasional murmur or comment.

Blaine was the first to notice that Sam wasn't looking at his menu like everyone else. Blaine slid his hand onto Kurt's knee, immediately gaining the other boy's attention. Blaine merely tilted his head and Kurt casually glanced across the table. Sam stared morosely at his glass of water, swirling his straw aimlessly. Quinn caught Kurt's gaze and smiled sadly from her spot next to Sam. Kurt gave her a curious expression, and she gave a small nod. She knew.

"Why don't we order a few appetizers and share?" Blaine suggested casually, looking between Kurt and Quinn.

Quinn smiled brightly at Blaine. "That's a great idea."

"Hmm." Kurt feigned perusing the menu. "I guess that would work. I can't decide what I want anyway." Blaine lifted his menu slightly to hide his smirk at the other boy's acting.

"Is that okay with everyone else?" Quinn inquired innocently, glancing at Finn, Mercedes, and Sam. Everyone was agreeable and turned their attention to discussing what foods to select. Quinn gifted Blaine with a grateful smile as Kurt and Finn began debating over what fried foods were healthier.

When the food arrived and the rest of the table began eating, Quinn leaned across the table and whispered to Kurt, "I'm glad you're back."

...

Kurt slipped his hand around the crook of Sam's elbow as they were leaving the restaurant. The action surprised Sam, but he did not pull away. He glanced at Kurt, whose other hand clasped Blaine's. The two boys smiled kindly at Sam.

The three boys lagged behind the rest of the group, Quinn stealthily joining them.

"I know what you did back there," Sam said, eyeing Kurt, Blaine, and Quinn in turn. When it was time to pay, Kurt and Blaine had immediately taken responsibility for dividing the bill. Quinn had deftly handed over hers and Sam's share before he even had time to pull out his wallet. "How did you know Quinn knew?" Sam directed at the boys.

Kurt merely shrugged and inquired gently, "Your dad having any luck?" Sam's averted gaze was answer enough. Kurt and Blaine shared a look and Blaine nodded. Quinn merely looked curiously at the two boys' silent conversation.

"I was thinking," Kurt started, turning back to Sam as they continued through the parking lot. "Since I'm back in Lima, I could come by a couple nights a week and cook you some decent meals."

"We don't really have a kitchen," Sam commented quietly.

"No problem. I can bring things," Kurt countered easily.

"You really don't have to do that. You've already done a lot," Sam protested.

"We'll start with Tuesdays and Thursdays," Kurt continued with his plan, ignoring Sam's words. "And this way, I can keep an eye on the clothing situation. Which reminds me, you are also in dire need of an intervention." Kurt turned his critical eyes to Sam's tattered jeans. "I've already pulled together some outfits that would look perfect on you."

"We would love to take your brother and sister to that new indoor fun park this weekend when you're working, give your parents a night to themselves," Blaine interjected hopefully.

"I could go with, help with the kids," Quinn offered. Blaine shot a smile her way.

"Guys, that's-. Really, it's not necessary," Sam objected.

"The fun park was Blaine's idea," Kurt said, feigning distaste.

"Some of the Warblers want to go to, so we're going anyway," Blaine supplied.

"You'd think they were a bunch of six-year olds the way they got excited by the idea," Kurt teased. Blaine tried to look indignant, but the smile tugging at his lips ruined the effect.

"It would be so much fun for Stevie and Stacy," Quinn claimed.

"Okay," Sam relented. "I'll run it by my parents." Kurt smiled widely, bouncing a bit as they came to a halt near their cars. The rest of New Directions were a few paces away. Sam looked at Kurt's smug but pleased expression, Quinn's understanding face, and Blaine's sincere smile.

"Guys, you've gone above and beyond. I don't know what to say." The quartet was quiet for a long moment.

"You stood up for me," Kurt stated somberly, "against Karofsky. I'm never going to forget that." Quinn kissed Sam on the cheek and Kurt squeezed his arm. "How could I not do the same for you?"

Sam did not know what to say to that. Instead, he pulled Kurt into a hug, catching the other boy off guard. Kurt soon returned the embrace happily, and Blaine and Quinn joined in. A chorus of "ah's" followed as the others noticed, and soon enough everyone engulfed the four in a massive group hug. In that moment, it didn't matter that only three people knew the real reason behind the intimate moment, and that most thought Sam and Quinn were happy for Kurt's return; what mattered was that they cared and wanted happiness for each other.

...

A/N: Thanks for reading. Hugs.


End file.
